Clemont's Illness
by TimeLordDavidTennant
Summary: The Pokemon group of Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie are stopped at a clearing because Clemont gets ill. Sorry for bad summary, the story is much better! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfic XD I've been a member on this website for a few months now, I've been writing fanfics for **

**quite sometime now, and I think I'm ready to share my stories. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to; Bad Wolf and Timelords, Madz the Penguin, and Random Dawn 14, you guys have such good inspirational stories! **

It was a beautiful day in the Kalos region, it

was close to lunch with the group of, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena heard Ash's stomach grumble. "Ha, he's, ha, I guess it's time for lunch.

"Pika!" (Yes) said Pikachu in agreement with its trainer.

"Ok," said Serena "we'll set up camp at the next clearing."

"Ok!" Said Clemont and Bonnie in unison

XXX

Sometime later the group found a clearing on top of a hill, Ash, Bonnie and Serena made it to the top with Clemont legging behind.

"Hurry up, Clemont! I'm hungry." Clemont could hear Ash yell from up a head.

"I'm... Coming..." Clemont panted coming up the hill.

Clemont finally made it up the hill. By the time he was at the top the table had been set. "Huff... Puff... Sorry I slow you guys down"

"It's ok Clemont, you don't slow us down" Serena commented.

"Let's dig in!" Said Bonnie.

While eating Serena asked Clemont "What are you working on as another project?"

"I've been working on a machine that let's me run faster." Clemont said quietly

"You don't need a machine to make you run faster. You're fine just the way you are." Said Serena

"Yeah, I guess." He said quietly

"Clemont, are you ok?" Asked Ash

"Yeah, I'm ok Ash"

"Are you sure big brother? You look a little pale." Said Bonnie

"I said I'm ok, Bonnie"

**Not so sorry for the chapter ending :D If people wish for me to continue then ill post the next chapter soon, I have the story finished on paper so it won't take too long for another chapter! But I am sorry for it being so short XD**

**Feel free to write a review, post your opinions and what you think needs to be fixed in the story or chapter. (please specify chapter in review) BUT my one request is to do so nicely, no flaming please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon  
**

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! I'd like to thank my first two followers of my story; starwarrior18 and HawkflyghtOfThunder I hope you guys enjoy this next part!**

Later that night Ash had noticed that Clemont had been quiet since lunch. "Clemont are you sure that you are ok? You do look kinda pale and you haven't said much since lunch."

"Yeah, I'm still ok Ash, just tired, I'm going to go to sleep now." Clemont got up from one of the logs at the clearing.

As he was getting into his sleeping bag Serena turned and said to Ash, "He's been acting strange since lunch, do you think he's really 'ok'?" Ash, Bonnie and Serena looked at him in his sleeping bag, facing away from them. Still watching him breathe steadily Serena asked Bonnie, "Has he ever acted like this before?"

"Not that I can remember." A worried look grew on Serena's face.

"He'll be all right in the morning" said Ash "We should all get some sleep." Stretching out his arms while yawning. Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder while he, Bonnie and Serena went to their sleeping bags.

When they got in their sleeping bags with Pikachu resting beside Ash, they all said good night and went to sleep.

XXX

"Later that night, Ash lay awake worrying about Clemont. "Why was he acting so strange? He says he's ok but I think it's something else." Ash thought to himself. He looked over to Clemont, who looked to be in a deep sleep "I hope he'll be ok." Ash thought before closing his eyes.

The next morning Ash, Bonnie and Serena got up to make breakfast while Clemont slept.

"Shortly after they had woke, Serena had finished making breakfast and Ash and Bonnie finished setting the table. "Who's going to wake Clemont up? Asked Ash.

"You can do it am Ash, if you want." Said Serena.

"Ok! I'm on it. Let's go Pikachu."

The two went up to Clemont, who was still in a deep sleep.

Ash put his hand to Clemont's shoulder and lightly shook him "Come on, Clemont it's time to eat."

Clemont stirred from being woken up from his slumber, Pikachu handed him his glasses. "Thanks" he said quietly and placed them on his face. He got out of his sleeping bag to join the others for breakfast.

XXX

The group began to eat. When Bonnie asked "Clemont aren't you hungry?"

"Not really" realizing how little he had actually eaten. To change the subject Clemont said "I'm going to go put my sleeping bag away so we can go sooner." Clemont began to walk to his sleeping bag he started to feel dizzy, the world spinning faster and faster around him. He tried to keep his balance, but everything went black...

**Like the cliffhanger?! Mwuhahaha! I'll try and post another part tomorrow or maybe I'll wait a bit longer! :)**

**Feel free to write a review, post your opinions and what you think needs to be fixed in the story or chapter. (please specify chapter in review) BUT my one request is to do so nicely, no flaming please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean for the wait to be this long, things came up! But anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon**

"Clemont!" Ash, Bonnie and Serena yelled running to his aid.

Ash placed his hand on Clemont's forehead, "He's burning up! Let's get him back into his sleeping bag." Ash said seeing Clemont shiver.

Ash and Serena carried Clemont to his sleeping bag, and helped him inside. "Why didn't he tell us he wasn't feeling well?" Asked Serena with concern

"I don't know." Said Ash

"Do you think Clemont will be ok?" Asked Bonnie with worry

"I'm sure he'll be fine with a few days rest." Reassured Serena

"I hope so..."

XXX

"I don't know where a Pokemon Centre is." Said Ash. Ash, Bonnie and Serena watched Clemont breath unevenly, they were really worried for him.

Serena walked over to Clemont. She placed her hand on his forehead and recoiled her hand quickly. "Ash! Clemont's fever went up! We need to get his fever down! Grab a bottle of water, a bowl and the washcloth you gave me!"

Ash gathered the supplies. He ran over to Serena, Bonnie followed. Ash poured the water into the bowl, put the cloth in the water, ringed the water out, and placed it Clemont's forehead. When Ash got close he could see how pale his face was, except for his cheeks, flushed, and were giving off a bright red glow.

"We need to get him to eat something... Oh! I know! I saw some Oran berries on the way here so I picked some." Said Serena as she went to her bag and pulled out a smaller bag that she kept berries in. "I'm going to mash these up in a bowl and feed them to Clemont."

XXX

"Ok! I've finished mashing the berries." Serena said with a smile. She walked over to Clemont and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uhhh..." Clemont said while still half a sleep. Ash helped Clemont sit up.

"You need to eat something." Said Serena while holding up a spoon with mashed berries. She tried to feed them to Clemont but he refused. "Clemont, you need to eat. Can you at least have one bite?" Serena pleaded. She was able to give him more than one bite, everyone was so relived.

XXX

A short time later Clemont went back into his uneven sleep. Bonnie had fixed the cloth on his head.

It was early evening when they tried to give him water. The group wished that there was more that they could do for him.

**Feel free to write a review, post your opinions and what you think needs to be fixed in the story or chapter. (please specify chapter in review) BUT my one request is to do so nicely, no flaming please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm having an issue. Someone stole my story. I haven't been updating because I've been busy and I'm sorry for it. I will update soon. Life just got in the way. I have not read more than the first 3 chapters. And it is very similar to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! But the plot!**

**A/N: Finally an update! Sorry it took so long I was making updates from the original draft of the story along with other things that are better explained at the end of the chapter. But no this story is not dead. Enjoy!**

Night had finally come, Ash and Serena had taken turns during the night staying up to watch Clemont and making sure his cold cloth didn't dry out. Bonnie had insisted on helping them with the night watch but Ash and Serena convinced her that it would have been better for her own good to get some sleep. That didn't ease Bonnie's worry for her brother.

XXX

Ash Serena and Bonnie were up early once again to make breakfast. The three of them kept looking at Clemont from time to time. Bonnie wished she could take away his suffering. Once the breakfast was made they are in silence.

"I'm going to check on Clemont." Ash said finally breaking the silence.

"Ash, can you please change his cold cloth?" Called Serena

"Yeah, sure."

Ash approached Clemont. Clemont was what it looked like to be in a peaceful state. Ash had removed the now dry cloth and placed the back of his hand to Clemont's forehead, his fever had gone down. Some of the colour returned to Clemont's face. Ash was happy to see that Clemont was on the road to recovery. Ash had re-dampened the cloth and placed it back on Clemont's forehead. Ash had begun to walk back to Serena and Bonnie.

Serena saw Ash walking towards them. "Ash! Is Clemont ok?"

"His fever went down. And colour returned to his face," said Ash with a smile.

"Yay!" Cheered Bonnie.

"That's awesome! I'm glad he's starting to feel better." Said Serena. "I think I'm going to mash up more berries for him. Bonnie, would you like to help me?"

"Yeah!"

XXX

Ash was watching Serena and Bonnie mash the berries when a thought came to his mind. "_Stay strong Clemont, you're getting better._"

"Ash? Are you ok? You look deep in thought." Asked Serena with concern.

"Oh... Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about Ash?" Asked Bonnie.

"Oh, nothing important."

"The berries are finished! Let's go feed them to Clemont." Said Serena. The three of them went over to Clemont's resting place.

"Big brother, please wake up it's time to eat." Said Bonnie. Clemont awoke.

"How are you feeling now big brother?"

"I'm feeling much better thanks."

"We made you more mashed berries."

"Thanks guys." Clemont was happy to hear that they made more mashed berries for him as his appetite was beginning to return. So he ate the berries happily.

Some time went by and Clemont grew tired. Serena noticed and said, "You look tired Clemont. You should get some rest."

"Yeah."

"Have a good rest big brother."

XXX

The evening approached Ash Serena and Bonnie were preparing for bed. Bonnie chose to move her sleeping bag next to her brothers to help keep a better eye on him. Luckily for everyone Clemont's condition didn't worsen over night.

**A/N: There should be one more chapter after this. I'm planning on releasing it on the one year anniversary of publishing the first chapter of this story which is August 27th. Again, I do sincerely apologize for the long wait on a proper story update. I started school again shorty after posting the first few chapters of this story last summer and the time just got away from me. I hope you like this chapter! Please tell me if there's any way I can improve! But do so nicely please! No flaming!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Last chapter! I can't believe it's been a year already!

Bonnie had woken up earlier than Ash and Serena. She thought that the two looked really cute while sleeping. When Bonnie looked over to Clemont's sleeping bag she realized her brother wasn't in his sleeping bag. Bonnie was scared. She went over to Ash and Serena to wake them.

"Ash, Serena! Clemont's missing!" Bonnie said.

They both woke up with a start. They looked over at Clemont's empty sleeping bag. For a moment the three of them were shocked until they heard a noise coming from the table at the clearing. They looked over at the table to see Clemont cooking food.

"Good morning guys." Said Clemont. "I decided to make breakfast for you guys since you took care of me for the past few days."

"Big brother!" Said Bonnie. She ran towards Clemont to give him a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you awake!"

"It's good to see you're looking better, Clemont." Said Serena.

"Clemont why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" Asked Ash.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. Sorry."

"It's ok Clemont. Just tell us next time you don't feel well, ok?" Said Serena.

"I will."

"Don't scare me like that again ok big brother?"

"Ok Bonnie I won't ."

"Good."

"Well the food is ready to eat." Said Clemont.

"Yay!" Said Bonnie.

The four of them sat down to eat. "After we eat let's pack up so we can get to the next town." Said Clemont

"Are you sure you're ok to go Clemont? Shouldn't we stay here a bit longer so you can rest?" Asked Serena.

"I'm ok now Serena. I'd rather get back to our journey."

"Ok then Clemont."

After the four of them are they cleaned up and got ready to go to the next town.

"Ready to go everyone?" Asked Clemont.

"Yeah!" Said Ash, Serena and Bonnie.

The four of them were finally able to continue on their journey.

A/N: Thanks for the support! I had a blast writing this! I hope you enjoyed this just as much!


End file.
